


Meet the Parents

by emilywritesfics



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Meeting the Parents, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilywritesfics/pseuds/emilywritesfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My parent are coming over in 10 minutes please put some clothes on."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: Harphy + "my parents are coming over in 10 minutes can you please put some clothes on"

Harper woke to the sound of her phone ringing. She quickly slid out of bed, wrapping the blanket around herself. She ignored Murphy’s noises of protest when she pulled the blanket off of him. After she located her phone among the clothes that had been discarded on the floor, Harper hurried out of the bedroom so as not to wake up Murphy any more.

“Hello?” She answered the phone.

“Hi Harper,” her mother’s loud voice rang out through the phone. Harper internally groaned.

“Hi Mom,” Harper sighed.

“Me and your father are in the neighbourhood, so we decided to come and visit you,” Her mom said.

“Oh, that’s great,” Harper said, “when will you get here?” She silently prayed that there would be enough time for Murphy to leave. It wasn’t that she was embarrassed of him, and they had definitely been dating for long enough; he just wasn’t to keen on the idea of parents.

“Ten or fifteen minutes,” her mother said.

Fuck.

“Ok, I’ll see you,” Harper said, “bye.”

She quickly hung up the phone before her mom could respond, and hurried back into the bedroom.

“Get up,” She said, throwing the blanket at Murphy. She started pulling clothes on

Murphy grunted at her and pulled the blanket back around him.

“My parents are coming over in 10 minutes please put some clothes on,” Harper said.

“Your parents?” Murphy asked, propping himself up on her arms.

“Yes,” Harper said, pulling a shirt over her head, “you can leave if you want, but I can’t have a naked man in my bedroom.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Murphy asked, scrambling out of bed. He started pulling his clothes back on.

“I just found out,” Harper said, hurrying into the bathroom. She grabbed her hairbrush and started brushing her hair.

“I don’t do parents,” Murphy muttered. He started pushing clothes around her floor, and judging by his lack of pants, that’s what he was looking for.

Harper ignored him and starting fixing her makeup.

“Have you seen my keys?” Murphy asked.

“I think you dropped them somewhere between the front door and the bedroom, Harper told him.

Harper heard him leave the bedroom. She peeked out of the bathroom to see what time it was. Seven minutes since her mom called.

When she went out to the kitchen a couple minutes later, Murphy was still there, searching for his keys.

“My parents are going to be here soon, so if you want to leave you have to go now,” Harper told him. She started making herself some coffee.

“Do you have a problem with me meeting your parents?” Murphy asked.

“You’re the one who doesn’t want to meet them,” Harper said.

“You asked me six months ago,” Murphy pointed out.

Harper sighed, “do you want to meet my parents?”

“No,” Murphy said firmly.

“Then find your goddamn keys,” Harper told him, grabbing her coffee.

The doorbell rang.

“Fuck,” Murphy breathed. He straightened up, “what am I supposed to do?”

“Calm down,” Harper instructed. She walked over to him and handed him her coffee, “it’s going to be fine. Just don’t be an asshole, and they’ll love you.”

“Easier said than done,” Murphy muttered, downing the cup of coffee.

She walked to the front door with Murphy following.

“Hey,” Harper smiled, opening the door.

“Hi,” her parents greeted.

Her dad’s eyes landed on Murphy.

“Who’s this?” her dad asked.

“This,” Harper said, lacing her hand with Murphy’s, “is my boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> [come visit me on tumblr](http://belamygrifin.tumblr.com)


End file.
